Anti-Kotua
Kotua Irigoyen, known as Anti-Kotua to the primary universe, was the Antiverse version of Kotua. Biography Much of Anti-Kotua's life mirrors that of his primary universe counterpart, although the full extent of differences has not been documented. Anti-Kotua joined Alpha Team as early as Mission Deep Sea in Anti-2002. In Anti-2003, Anti-Kotua was assigned to investigate rumors that an explosion that killed Anti-Wallace Bishop in Anti-1992 may have some connection to the sudden climate shift that was taking place over the past decade. Anti-Kotua was stationed at an Alpha Team base in Mexico when someone identified as "Kiff Comstock" reached out to him and arranged a meeting. "Comstock" revealed that his real name was Troy DeWitt, and he had come from the primary universe on his own accord to give information to the Antiverse. DeWitt explained that Wallace Bishop and Anti-Wallace Bishop were both researching alternate universes, but something had gone wrong and caused an explosion that killed Anti-Wallace. DeWitt also revealed that the primary universe had recently created the Alternate Nexus To Infinity, allowing them to access alternate universes such as the Antiverse, and he gave Anti-Kotua a list of people involved in the ANTI project. Shortly after their meeting, Troy DeWitt mysteriously vanished without a trace. Anti-Kotua also realized that every person who was named by DeWitt had been murdered within the past two weeks. He realized that someone from the primary universe did not want DeWitt defecting to give him that information, and they had now sent someone else to the Antiverse to cover their tracks. Therefore, he deduced that the primary universe was a threat, willing to send agents to kill people in the Antiverse. To further validate DeWitt's claims, Anti-Kotua discovered Anti-Wallace Bishop's studies of alternate universes. With his perception shaped by his views of the primary universe as an enemy, he concluded that the explosion was caused by interference from the primary universe. He vowed revenge against the primary universe for causing the storms and hurricanes in his universe. For the next two years, he tried to find a way to cross over to the primary universe, but without an ANTI of his own, he was unsuccessful. In Anti-2005, Anti-Kotua saw his opportunity to seek revenge. The Voltage had arrived from the primary universe, having been accidentally teleported by the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Anti-Kotua contacted the SWAT officer Anti-Andrew and informed him of the new arrival, sending him to arrest Kotua. As Kotua made his escape, Anti-Kotua pursued him in the Anti-Voltage and followed him into the primary universe, where the current year was 2010. Anti-Kotua recognized that Dino Attack Team was the primary defense force of the primary universe in 2010. Therefore, he sent his Shadow-Blades to collect blood samples of various Dino Attack agents, including Kotua, Rex, Databoard, and Blade. He analyzed their DNA to determine weaknesses. Anti-Kotua flew the Anti-Voltage to an abandoned factory in LEGO City, where Kotua was battling Alpha Chaos. Anti-Kotua effortlessly neutralized Alpha Chaos with a freezer beam and captured Kotua, but the latter was able to escape. With his Astro Bots and Shadow-Blades, Anti-Kotua confronted Hotwire, Kat, and Blade. He provoked them into fighting him by calling Blade a "newbie". He observed Blade and Kat as they destroyed his Astro Bots, and then he ordered his Shadow-Blades to destroy their Fire Hammer. When he grew bored of the fight, he returned to the Anti-Voltage, deciding that they were not worth his time. Aboard the Anti-Voltage, Anti-Kotua powered a machine with a rare crystal that would generate a hurricane around the airship. He planned to use this hurricane to devastate LEGO City and wipe out Dino Attack Team, as an ironic form of revenge for the climate change in his universe. When the Anti-Voltage was approached by a T-1 Typhoon, Anti-Kotua opened the hangar and let them in. Anti-Kotua and his Astro Bots greeted Kotua, Databoard, and Blade as they stepped out of the T-1 Typhoon. He forced them to surrender and then he locked them up. However, he slipped a grenade in their can of noodles, deliberately giving them the means to escape their cell, just so he could continue toying with them. He also deployed a squadron of Shadow-Blades to attack a Dino Attack outpost guarded by Hotwire and Kat. Anti-Kotua waited on the Anti-Voltage command deck, where he was confronted by Kotua. Blade attempted to join the fight, but Anti-Kotua used his gauntlets to teleport him away. A brutal fight ensued between Anti-Kotua and Kotua, which continued outside the command deck, through a corridor, and into the map room where the hurricane crystal was kept. Finally, on a walkway over the hangar, Anti-Kotua nearly killed Kotua, but was distracted by the sound of Databoard's smoke bomb. This gave Kotua enough time to push Anti-Kotua off the walkway, but Anti-Kotua held on. Kotua refused to show his evil counterpart any mercy, and kicked him until he let go. Anti-Kotua fell to his death. Kotua retrieved the crystal from the map room, and Anti-Kotua's hurricane eventually dissipated. ShadowTech boarded the Anti-Voltage and used it as a secondary base of operations, using Anti-Kotua's collection of blood samples to create a second generation of Robo-Agents. Abilities and Traits Anti-Kotua was skilled with technology, and had even more advanced tech than Kotua. He also equipped himself with a pair of gauntlets that could shoot powerful blasts or teleport targets a short distance away. Anti-Kotua was a skilled physical fighter, able to dodge punches and kicks with ease before following up with a surprise attack of his own. Anti-Kotua could be rather egotistical and was quick to boast about himself to intimidate his opponents. He had a twisted sense of humor and tended to toy with his foes, such as when he exploited Blade's anger at being called a "newbie" or when he provided his prisoners with a grenade to let them escape. However, he also knew when to regard an opponent with respect and caution. While inhabitants of the primary universe regarded him as an evil megalomaniac, Anti-Kotua sincerely believed that he was doing the right thing by seeking revenge against a universe that he thought to be responsible for destroying his own. His views and beliefs were shaped by what little he knew about the primary universe: small details that strongly suggested that the primary universe was a hostile threat and enemy to the Antiverse. Tragically, it was a failure of proper communication that led to Anti-Kotua's attack on the primary universe. Quotes Trivia *If Kotua in Space had written any backstory or motivations for Anti-Kotua in Dino Attack RPG, it would have been lost when the BZPower forum archives were hacked in 2013. Therefore, while writing Antithesis in 2018, PeabodySam decided to flesh out Anti-Kotua's character by providing some background to the Antiverse. *When Troy DeWitt met with Anti-Kotua, he explained that Lens Pioneers differentiated counterparts of the Antiverse and primary universe by attaching the "Anti-" prefix to the former. This explains why Anti-Kotua introduced himself as such to inhabitants of the primary universe. Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kotua in Space